forlornconceptplotfandomcom-20200213-history
Kacey
Kacey is a young man who, along with Esther, was one of the first Dark Angels the team met. When the team found the two they were fleeing into the shade of the forest to get away from the sun, which was beginning to burn their wings. This left a trail of burning black feathers behind them. He is the best friend and mission partner of Esther. ''Appearance 'Kacey' is a 18-year-old male and of British origination. He is tall, standing at 5'10". He has a smaller build due to disliking to eat. He has bright ruby red eyes that are always seen with a happy expression and sparkle. His face is adorned with a few freckles and - most noticeably - a beautiful white grin. His hair is wavy and a deep red, ending at his jawline. He normally holds it back with bright red clips and parts his bangs in the middle. He has very pale skin and is covered in freckles because he doesn't tan well. His wrists and ankles are lined with bright red stitches, rementants of his father's experiments. He also has stitches across his chest and on his bottom lip. Clothing 'Kacey' wears a clean, white t-shirt that hugs his body nicely underneath an unbuttoned red and black flannel shirt. He also wears faded rosy gray jeans accompanied by a black belt and wine red sneakers. He enjoys wearing hairpins, bracelets and anklets. History 'Kacey' started off as a mostly normal child, only set apart by CIP (Congenital Insensitivity to Pain https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Congenital_insensitivity_to_pain%7C1 ), a rare condition that makes him unable to feel pain. Even though '''Kacey' couldn't feel severe pain, his condition made him prone to sickness and diseases. He normally missed a lot of school days, which stressed both his parents who worried about his education. Kacey, however, was happy. He was sick but happy that he could get away from the other kids who made fun of him for looking like a girl and how his father always hid in the basement. Kacey's mother, who was now home-schooling him, was worried about her son. She had noticed burn marks and wounds on her child. She asked him why didn't he tell her and he always replied with: "I never noticed them" or "I didn't feel them, they don't feel sore." As the years went on, Kacey's mother became drowsier and sicker but she continued caring for Kacey while his father worked in the basement. One day Kacey's mother fell terribly ill and although Kacey knew she was sick, he couldn't do anything but watch his sick mother stumble around the house while doing his 'school work'. His mother then passed away within a few nights of getting the illness. Kacey's father was a medic but he was also someone who liked doing experiments on dead bodies, to say the least. Kacey wandered down to the basement in hope of talking with his father, since he hated being alone, but his father wasn't interested. So he sat and watched his father experiment. His father noticed him some time after and remembered that his son couldn't feel pain, giving him an idea. He asked Kacey if he wanted to play a game, in which, the little redhead agreed to. He laid Kacey down and said they were going to play 'Doctors'. For six whole hours they 'played' and when Kacey's father was satisfied with his discoveries, he stitched Kacey up with bright red threads. After a few days from recovering from 'Doctors', Kacey was out and about again. He noticed his father was being pushed around by several men that looked like officers of sorts, their Angel Wings out, something he rarely saw. He told Kacey that they were his friends and that they were taking him away for friendly reasons but Kacey knew this wasn't true. They were after rebellious angels and that his father was going to be executed for thievery and experimenting on the living and dead without a license and being the cause for several deaths. Left alone, he wandered Dimection as a young child, sometimes finding strangers kind enough to give him food. So Kacey learned to be happy about what he had and not dwell on the bad things. When he was a bit older, he met a child his age named Esther. The two soon became friends and partners, both having a history of sadness and abandonment. The two decided to have each others backs, Kacey keeping their spirits up while Esther kept their feet on the ground. Personality Kacey ''is a cheery, happy-go-lucky boy who sees the bright side of everything. Though he uses his happy personality to hide his sadness from his past, he's an optimist who refers to the metaphorical glass as half full. He rarely gets angry and sometimes can't bring himself to hold a grudge. He tries his best to be sweet and charming in a good way but can easily get embarrassed or sometimes shy. He's self-conscious of his body and his interests and seeing or talking about them leaves him as a bumbling, blushing mess. Aside from that, he is always smiling as it is his resting face. He is very energetic and can always be seen moving around in his seats or bouncing slightly while walking, even running while his friends walk behind. He has mentioned he loves relaxing and physical attention such as hugs and high-fives. He enjoys music boxes and desserts due to his huge sweet tooth. His ideal way to relax is to eat cake and drink tea while reading a book and having a music box playing a soft tune in the background. ''Weapons and Abilities Kacey's C.I.P is both an advantage and disadvantage. He may constantly attack and ignore his injuries but if he were to get a deep cut, he wouldn't notice. He could easily lose a lot of blood and like any other human, he can die from blood loss. He fights at a somewhat fast pace, relying on quick blows and speed. Even though his weapon Stainless Stitching slows him down tremendously he can still attack at high speeds, this goes to show how fast he really is. When fighting at close ranges he normally always wins, mainly because he can't feel pain but also because he is very quick on his feet. Stainless Stitching (Weapon) Kacey's main weapon is a huge war axe-gun hybrid. His axe is near the same size as him. Aside from the leather handle everything else is made of strong steel, this includes the main pole that holds everything together and the blades of the axe. Near the top of the pole, there seems to be a mechanical piece resembling as small gun, it holds red thread inside of it and several needles to act as bullets. The main idea is that several needles are shot at the target, piercing the skin, and when Kacey presses the trigger again he drags the target towards him with the red thread. This allows him to get in an extra few hits. Much like the other characters, his weapon shrinks to a single pole, allowing him to strap it onto his belt. Quotes * "When I'm bored, I just like reading books... but I'm never patient enough to finish them... It's a terrible habit... hehe..." * "My favourite cake flavour is cake flavour" * "Strawberries~" * *In a sarcastic British accent* "Mmmm, yes, indubitably." '' * ''"Poof!" Trivia * ''Kacey '''and Esther contrast with one another, while '''Kacey is happy and excitable, Esther is often irritable.'' * Kacey looks up to Esther. * He and Isa are British buds. * He sounds like a girl when he sneezes. * He likes milkshakes. * He likes wearing bands and bracelets. * He likes pinning his hair up with pins. * He likes cracking his knuckles and neck. * He can't control it but he can't help but smile while fighting. * Loves strawberry or raspberry ice cream. * Loves reading and sweets. * He and Kay soon end up as partners. Category:Dark Angel Category:Characters